<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rax is a rat by Metalotaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866295">rax is a rat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku'>Metalotaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>voltron mafia [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Mafia, Alternate Universe- Organized Crime, Blackmail, Extortion, Implied Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Off Screen Death, Snitches get stitches, actual mafia stuff for the story, but he is not a bad dude, dead cops, dirty cops, killer nurse, or a bodybag, rax dies, rax is not a nice dude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>leadernovaandthemacabre beta's this piece so it's less bad than the rest. i hope it has less brain bleed than my other mob stuffs. and in this one you get actual sterotypical mob things. i haven't used this that often in the mob story, but like the few times i have, proceed with caution if you don't like the darker side of my mob au. things are talked about, not "shown". and i know in the main story i just introduced rax and shay. but yeah... this is how i nod at cannon and maybe don't have to bring him up much later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>voltron mafia [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rax is a rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh hello there, Antok! It’s so good to see you again!” Shay said excitedly at the man who entered their shop, steam rolling out the door before it closed. “How is my hunky bear? And dear Lancey Lance?”</p><p>“They are doing just fine. I actually brought a suit of Lance's that needs to get cleaned up for a date night.” Antok answered pleasantly. He held up the wadded item.</p><p>“Oh, the blue one!” Shay squealed with a clap of her hands as she took the item from him. “He always looked so dashing in this. He actually wore it to my grandmother's 80th birthday!”</p><p>Rax tuned the rest of the conversation out as he moved through the back of the shop, slipping out unnoticed by his sister or Antok as they discussed, in his opinion, trivial things. He took the back stairs up to the offices where they handled the finances. He checked the front of the store from the window and spotted the car parked at the meter that Antok had arrived in. Rax wasn’t going to be taking a chance on it being an actual social call. </p><p>Once he decided he didn’t see any other suspicious cars he moved to the back office and opened the window attached to the fire escape. After checking the alley, he moved out the window and down the steel ladder. Once he was on the ground the ladder retracted. And he made his way down to the back lot. A car pulled up at the end closest to him cutting him off from the lot. He turned to head the other way and saw Antok headed his way. The sound of car doors shutting drawing him to turn his head back to the direction he had been heading, though he backed up to put his back to the wall and makes himself as small as possible in size.</p><p>“Rax come on now, don’t cause a scene. Just get in the car.'' Matt said with a tired sigh as he stood holding the back door open. He pointed at it with his gun. Matt gave a long look at the laundry before looking back at Rax who met him with a scowl. But Rax still complied and made his way to car, climbing in the open door and sliding over. Matt took the open spot. On the other side blocking the guy in was Pidge, who shut her phone once the car started moving. Regris was their driver.</p><p>“So, to get started, we understand the trouble you got yourself into. Selling info to the Galra, as part of your payment along with the minor errands. Threats against family and money we understand and are willing to forgive to an extent with dues. But what really made you think it was ok to rat to the cops on Lance? Your neighbor? Your sister’s friend?'' Pidge asked coldy. </p><p>Rax scoffed refusing to look at either Holt sibling. “If the cops were interested in McClain’s business, it meant he was obviously trouble, and I wanted him away from my sister. It was no hardship to tell them what they pleased. Now I know why they were so interested.”</p><p>“Actually, we weren’t involved with lance, till more recently. Lance was trouble?!  you were gambling away the family business, and then going to a Galra loan shark for repreive and willingly signing a contract that included gun running and driving sex trafficing victims, and small drug sales. But calling the kid with abusive parents and quirky friendly new family, who you also sold out by the way, makes you a pinnacle of virtue.”</p><p>Rax was finally looking at the older Holt, glaring. His lip pulled back to retort but Pidge cut him to the chase. “The Galra sold you out. Oh, and Haxus and Sendak are dead.”</p><p>“The boss also now owns your debt from the Galra. So the sell-out was also literal. The suggestion is to play nice.” Matt singed-songed.</p><p>Rax scolded even harder, if possible. “Why should I play nice, if all you are going to do is drive me off somewhere to put a bullet in my head?”</p><p>“If you play nice, we have no need to kill you, Rax. And as a bonus we are willing to give you back the deed to the family business. But it requires your assistance.” Pidge stated kindly. </p><p>“What do you want?” Rax asked, defensively.</p><p>“More like who.” Matt gave a dark chuckle.</p><p>“But don’t worry, if it all works out, your family will no longer have to worry about losing their business or the building. The deed will be returned and the bank loans all paid off. On top of that,  you will be officially out of the criminal business. No need to be sneaking out on them all the time or lying. It’s a win win for everybody.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>“Hey Keith, I'm sorry to be calling in like this,” Hunk said tiredly over the phone.</p><p>“It’s no problem, Hunk. What’s going on?” Keith responded.</p><p>“I think I might need to take some time off work. Shay and her family really need me right now. Her brother died. Or well, was killed. You watch the news. That botched drug bust that’s all over the new right now. Shay’s brother...I mean the family was suspecting something was up. They just thought it was gambling. He had a problem. And like a bunch of stuff went missing… it’s...I’ll explain more later. But I guess he got involved with some other stuff, but he was there. And the cops killed him. I mean, silver lining: of all the dirty cops who were hassling Lance, one of them is dead, and the other is the hospital, not sure if he’ll make it. They aren’t posting anything but him being in critical condition. But I can only hope he kicks the bucket too. But yeah I’m rambling now, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Hunk. You got a lot on your mind. I’m sorry your girlfriend’s brother passed, I know you said you weren’t a big fan of his, but knowing your future in-laws and girlfriend are hurting it’s understandable to be upset yourself.'' Keith took a minute to pull up and email the flower shop he had used to send Lance flowers. “When is the funeral? And where? I can have flowers sent. Any you’d want.”</p><p>“They don’t have that worked out yet. They are still struggling to figure out how to pay for it. Thank you though. They can’t even get the body released till they have a place for the county to send his body. And that’s after the cops are done with the autopsy for evidence. It’s just a real shit show. Her mom and dad are so stressed over it.”</p><p>“Tell them to pick wherever they want, and anything they want for the services hunk. I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“What Keith no! I can’t have you do that…”</p><p>“Hunk, you’re like family to Lance. And I thought of you as a friend before I met Lance. I think we are close enough that I can help you take care of your future family. Let me do this for you. Tell them anything they want for services. I will take care of it.”</p><p>“Thanks man, I know that would help them out so much. I will be forever in your debt. And don’t think I’m ignoring your little jabs. I’ll get you back for it when I have more energy.”</p><p>“Wouldn't dream of it, Hunk. We’ll call it even if you do the catering for when I get married to Lance. How about that? And …” Keith cut Hunk off at the first sound of his deep inhale on the phone. “Before you ask, no I have not proposed. I don’t even have the ring yet: it’s kind of a down the road sort of thing.”</p><p>“That will be no trouble then.” Hunk gave a soft chuckle. “Thanks again for the help, and being so understanding. I’m not sure when I’ll be free again but...”</p><p>“Take all the time you need, Hunk. There is no rush. We can get take out just fine. Only Thace and Ulaz will complain about it, and they will be just as understanding. Give Shay and her family my condolences too.</p><p>“Will do. Thanks again keith.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Hunk. Hear from you soon.” With that both men hung up.</p><p>Shiro handed over the notes he had for Keith as soon as the call ended. “That was nice of you. To pay for Rax’s funeral.”</p><p>Keith shrugged. “It helps Hunk, and it's a nice cover.” He looked over the papers. “Do you have someone in the hospital yet to take care of the pig?”</p><p>“Yes, that one was pretty easy. One of the skins is on rotation. A large chunk of her debt to us will be expunged upon his death.”</p><p>“Good. What about the deed? And the loan payment?”</p><p>“Pidge and Matt are taking care of it. Should start making its way to the family by the time he’s in the dirt.”</p><p>“Good,” Keith said with a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>